cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Other Cyborg 009 Manga Works
During Cyborg 009's run, and after Shotaro Ishinomori's death, there were various other manga one-shots or features with the characters that were either not written or illustrated by him, or both. This is an attempt at compiling all these instances. For the posthumous take on his final chapter and the conclusion to the series, illustrated by his assistants and written by his son Joe Onodera, please see Conclusion GOD'S WAR. "Cyborg 009" in TV Magazine and TV-kun Through 1979 to 1980, these two magazines would each run a "Cyborg 009" manga feature related to the then-current 1979-1980 anime series. Manga tie-ins for anime series were common during this period, and series that were developed only as anime such as Gatchaman would experience these. But with 009, this would be an interesting case due to it already existing as a manga to start with, along with the Weekly Shonen Sunday run going on at this time. The feature in TV Magazine (Kodansha) was drawn by Yoshiki Tsuchiyama, an assistant of Ishinomori who illustrated Future Rescue Team Earth Guard 7 and who had also drawn a tie-in manga for the Guyslugger anime series. The TV-kun (Shogakukan) feature was drawn by Sugar Sato, another assistant who had started in the 1970s. Though neither feature has ever seen full reprint, except for some selected chapters in a Cyborg 009 magazine feature, fans have requested for the publisher Fukkan to do so. The Legend of the Super Galaxy The film received two manga tie-ins during its release. The first, illustrated by Sato, was a somewhat abridged and streamlined 3-chapter take on the plot, cutting much of the dragged-out sequences and padding, and seeming to reference scenes that had been scrapped during the development process. The second, illustrated by Gosaku Ota (who had been an assistant for Go Nagai), depicted the film in Ota's more parody-driven, super-deformed gag style. It has been more difficult to find than Sato's version. Ota also depicts 008 in the "blackface" design, as opposed to the redesign done for the film. Zero Zero Kindergarten During the run of the 2001-2002 Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier series, a super-deformed gag manga ran in the childrens' magazine CoroCoro. In the series, the 00 cyborgs are depicted as child characters and in the SD style, with some of their personalities exaggerated for comedic effect (eg: 009 and 002 being "boke"/fool characters, with 004 being a "tsukkomi"/straight man). The 0010 twins, Kubikuro, Skull, Van Vogt, and Helen and Vena (renamed Aoi and Kaede) also appear as guest characters. Cyborg 009 (Yasushi Hoshino) Main article: Cyborg 009 (2008 One-Shot) In 2008, Yasushi Hoshino provided his own telling of Cyborg 009 for issue #24 of Weekly Shonen Magazine. It was a modern, 21st century updating of Joe's escape from Kurihama and his origin story, leaving off after he meets the rest of the cyborg team and they decide to fight Black Ghost. It has never been reprinted after its initial release, but is notable for the drastically different art style and updates of character designs. Nobunaga's End In this one-shot written and illustrated by Junya Arai, winner of a Cyborg 009 manga contest, 005 finds himself transported back to the days of Oda Nobunaga, the samurai warlord of Japan in the 16th century. Though the plot is revealed to be the result of hallucinations caused by a Black Ghost radio wave device, there is some indication that the events may have also been real, with 005's mind briefly transported back through space-time. The original "blackface" design of 008 can be seen used in this story, even though he had since been redesigned for animated media and had been redesigned by Ishinomori himself before his death. Trump Tower In 2010, the anime screenwriter Ryota Yamaguchi penned the one-shot "Trump Tower" (relating to a stack of cards, and not the building of the name). The art was provided by Masato Hayase, another former assistant of Ishinomori. In the special, the Black Ghost organization is behind exploiting the frequencies of cell phones to cause havoc. The "blackface" design of 008 is also visible within the story. Angels (Kazuhiko Shimamoto) For the 2012 Heroes Come Back event to honor the victims of the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami the previous year, Kazuhiko Shimamoto would write and illustrate a manga one-shot based off the original "Angels" arc. In the one-shot, 009 knows he must eventually face off against the Angels, and thinks back to the events of the Yomi arc, recalling how 002 was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of saving him. 009 then sees it as proof that humans have the capability to do good. The one-shot's release came around the timing of the wrap-up of Joe Onodera's Conclusion GOD'S WAR light novels and the start of the manga serialization, which Shimamoto expressed annoyance of having been long left out of the planning for both (as Ishinomori had intended for him to co-plot the story). Thus, this can be seen as him getting to do his own take on the final chapter concept, even to a small degree. Setting Off In this one-shot written by Kenji Kamiyama and illustrated by Sugar Sato, the events that lead to the 00 cyborgs disbanding and for the plot of 009 Re:Cyborg to unfold are detailed. Though intended as a sequel to Ishinomori's original manga and as set-up for the film, there are liberties taken by Kamiyama that are incongruous with the original continuity, and even bear some inconsistency with the film itself; The film had the team's last adventure as 1986, while the one-shot implies they disbanded in the 1990s, due to a statement about Germany being reunified. The cyborgs are drawn in their manga designs in an attempt to reflect the manga continuity, rather than Gato Asou's redesigns for them as done for the film. The design used for 008 is the updated version. The Warriors' Vacation In this 2014 special by Sugar Sato, included as an incentive with buying set #5 of the eBook collection of the Complete Works, the cyborgs' activities during their free time away from battles are explored. Newspaper 4koma Through 2014, Masato Hayase illustrated these short 4koma (four panel comics) for the Asahi Shimbun, with them featuring 009 on a trip to different countries to visit his fellow team members and sight-see, most notably with 003 and 004. A Phantom Dog (Sugar Sato) In a 2015 special by Sato, included as another incentive for buying the eBooks, the plot of the original 1966 "Phantom Dog" story is revamped for the 21st century. It appears to no longer be a solo story for 009, but also includes some of the other team members in the plot, as animated adaptations had. Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman The manga adaptation of the Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman OVA series is written and illustrated by Akihito Yoshitomi. Category:Comics/Manga